Wolf's  Dawn
by Shift the Wolf
Summary: What would Breaking Dawn be like if the Cullens left right after Eclipse and left the wolves to their enemies?. My first fanfic ever so please read and comment, I can only get better.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fanfic ever. Please comment and tell me what you think of it, I can only improve. If enough people like it I will do a repost of this story with some adjustments. Ok, so the story takes place after Eclipse. The Cullens left because they changed Bella. So the pack has all the surrounding territory. But there are all the wolves that were at the end of Breaking Dawn (17) from the beginning. I haven't read the books in awhile and they aren't with me. I have VERY limited internet access where I am so if there is any incorrect info please tell me. Sorry about any spelling mistakes there may be. I try to post once or twice a week depending on how much I have to work.

~Shift

Disclaimer: I own all of it minus everything.

I sighed as I ran my hand through her hair. I sniffed it lightly and kissed it gently. She yawned and stretched. She turned to look at me and I put my hand on her cheek. She smiled lightly and I kissed her softly on her full lips. "Good morning Jacob," She whispered to me.

"Good morning, Leah." I said softly and kissed her ear. She shivered lightly and put a hand on my neck. I leaned in to her hand and put a hand on her waist where her shirt was pulled up a little, enjoying in the feeling of my hand on her bare skin.

I stared in to her eyes, wanting to get lost in them. I felt like there was an invisible chain that bound me to her, only I would rather die than break that chain. I couldn't even call it a chain. To call it a chain implies that I didn't like it. It was more of a bond, a beautiful, unbreakable bond that held the most amazing creature in the world to my mind like it was melted there.

She smiled and my day brightened. "Breakfast?" She asked and I got out of bed. I swept her up in my arms and held her to my bare chest as I walked to the kitchen in our small house that we shared with Paul and my sister. It wasn't as bad as it sounds since we understood each other.

After I imprinted on Leah, we both moved out to get our own place. But the cheapest place we could find was still too expensive since we had to find jobs that could fit our werewolf schedules. But then Paul imprinted on my sister and we decided to get a two bedroom apartment and split the rent cost.

Sure, Paul and I got on each other's nerves but we had a deeper understanding for each other so it was all fine. As I walked in to the kitchen I sat Leah down in a chair at the small table. She smiled ran her arm down my muscled arm as I walked to the stove. I took a pan out of a cupboard and turned on the stove. I walked over to the refrigerator and took out a cartoon of eggs.

I cracked six eggs in the pan and heard Leah's stomach growl at the sound of the eggs sizzling in the pan. I chuckled and grabbed a spatula out of a drawer and flipped them when they were ready. After a couple minutes I scooped the six eggs on to a plate and set it in front of Leah.

She looked up and smiled. "Thank you," She said and gave me a small kiss. I put a hand on her cheek and stared at her perfect face before turning back to the stove to cook more eggs. I cracked the other six in the pan and they all melted together. I skillfully flipped the eggs in the pan and heard my own stomach growl.

As I put the eggs on my own plate Paul and Rachel walked in holding hands. "I smelled eggs!" Paul said excitedly.

"Oh, sorry. We ate them all." I said and dug in. Paul quickly opened the fridge, almost ripping the door from it's hinges. He growled as he saw the abundance of eggs and other food in our fridge.

He slapped me on the back of the head and got some eggs for himself. I growled and so did Leah. I reached my hand out and held her's as I finished my eggs. When I was done I stood up the same time she did and we walked to our room to change. I was in a pair of old ratty sweats and Leah wore just a pair of old running shorts and a tank top. We didn't wear anything to fancy since we ripped almost all of our clothes every month and had to buy new ones.

I opened my drawer and took out a pair of cut-off jeans. Leah grabbed a pair of shorts and a light blue shirt that fit her snugly. She turned around as she took off her tank top and I stared at her bare back. She didn't bother to wear a bra since she was a wolf most of the time. She slid the shirt on and began to take her shorts off. I turned around before my sweats got too small.

None of the wolves bothered with underwear, it was too annoying to take off and carry around. I took off my shorts and slipped on my jeans. I turned around to see Leah staring at me. I smiled and stepped over to be only a few inches from her. I leaned my face down and she closed her eyes as my hot breath brushed her face. "Staring at me, huh?" I said huskily. I could see her shiver and leaned down to kiss her.

Leah wrapped her arms around my neck and our lips crashed together. I put my hands on her waist and walked her backwards toward the bed. When the back of her knees hit the bed she fell backwards on to the sheets. I laid on top of her as we continued to kiss.

I ran my hands up and down her sides and she grabbed fistfuls of my hair, pulling me closer to her. I pulled away, my lips still hovering centimeters from hers. "We have to go meet up with the pack," I whispered. She kissed me again and a growl build in my chest. "They'll call us if they need us," Leah said and I started kissing down her neck. She moaned and triggered an animalistic growl from deep in my chest. I bit down lightly on her pulse point and began to suck viciously after hearing another moan from Leah. Her nails dug in to the flesh of my back but that only encouraged me.

Just then a howl broke through the silence of the morning. We quickly broke apart and started running towards the door. Paul was only a few feet out the door and left it open for us. We quickly caught up with them and stopped only for a few seconds in the trees to take off our clothes and tie them to our legs.

We all shifted at the same time and shot off in to the woods, listening with our minds to hear what was going on. _What happened? _Paul asked. By now all the wolves were up and running towards the howl. _Jared is being attacked by a vampire. _Sam snarled in his mind. His snarl was echoed by every wolf and everyone started running faster. _Paul, Jacob, and Leah! You three are the closest, go help Jared! I have to organize the others! I'll come when I can." _Sam said and we rocketed toward Jared. He was only a few miles from us. _Just hold on Jared! We're almost there!_ Paul shouted in his mind. After a few seconds we burst in to the opening where Jared was.

Jared was limping, lifting his back left leg above the ground. The vampire was ten feet away, preparing to attack. Paul launched himself at the vampire, sinking his teeth in to it's shoulder. The vampire, caught off guard, was knocked to the ground. Leah and I followed Paul, latching on to whatever we could. We tore at the vampire, ripping chunks of flesh from it. It's screams of pain echoed through the forest. We could hear the yells of encouragement from the rest of the pack as they saw through our thoughts what was happening.

After we ripped it to pieces we backed off to look at our work. Paul and Leah ran over to Jared and helped him stand up. I shifted to my human form and took a lighter out of the pocket of my pants that were tied to my leg. Before the Cullen's left they told us how to take care of rogue vampires. I kicked all the pieces in to a pile and lit it on fire. I put the lighter back in my pants and shifted again.

At first all I could hear was a jumble of worried questions and voices until Sam yelled. _Everyone listen! _The pack went silent, obeying the alpha. _Now, we don't know where this vampire came from or if there are more. But we have to stay calm. Everyone meet at my house and we'll plan it from there._ All the wolves began to race to Sam and Emily's place. _Paul, Leah, Jacob, can you guys get Jared to my place?_ Sam asked us. _Yeah, we can get him there. _I said. Sam thanked us and raced to his house.

Jared was still a wolf. We could get him to Sam's house, we just needed to get him to phase back to human. _Jared, how you doing man?_ Paul asked softly. Jared whimpered and look at him. _I'm fine, he just got my leg. _

_We're gonna need you to phase so we can get you to Sam's place._ I said to Jared. He whimpered again and looked at me. _I know it hurts less as a wolf, but the sooner we can get you to Sam's place the faster we can make sure you're leg wont set wrong. _I said. Jared let out a large sigh and phased. I bent down next to him and Paul phased to help him on my back.

Paul phased again and we all started running to Sam's place. Jared grabbed fistfuls of my fur as we shot through the woods. By now there were only a few wolves left besides us. But they phased soon enough. It only took about ten minutes to get to Sam's place.

When we got there Sam ran out and I laid down. Sam and Embry carried Jared to the spare bedroom in Sam's place. Paul, Leah, and I phased and quickly put on our clothes before pushing our way in to the already jam packed house. Emily took care of Jared an Sam kicked everyone out of the room to talk to Jared privately for a few minutes about what happened.

"Everyone in to the front yard!" Sam ordered when he came out.

Everyone began to get outside as fast as they could. When everyone got outside Sam stood in front of the group and raised his hand, ordering for everyone to be quiet. It was almost scary how silent it became. Leah held my hand. "It's going to be ok," I whispered to her.

Sam looked around at everyone and took a breath.

"This is the first time we've been attacked. All the other vampires have left peacefully and haven't returned. Now, Jared think's that there are more vampires. He said the vampire was acting cocky and mentioned other vampires." Sam said and everyone began to whisper.

Sam put his hand back up and it went silent. "We don't know if this is true. But if it is, then we need to find out how big the coven is and what they are planning on doing. In order to keep the people safe we need to run patrols around La Push and parts of Forks. We'll run in groups of four until Jared heals, each patrolling for eight hours." Sam explained. There was a murmur in the crown but no one objected.

"Now, everyone for a line and I will make the groups." Sam ordered and everyone quickly obliged. I stood next to Leah, holding her and and keeping her close. Sam looked at the pack for a few minutes before starting.

"Paul, Collin, Max, and Seth." Sam said. They left the line and formed a small square. "Embry, Tyler, Kyle, and Brady." He announced. I squeezed Leah's hand and pulled her closer. "Me, Tom, Matt, and Leah." Sam said and I froze.

"What?" I said quietly. Sam looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I need each group to have a good fighter." He said. Leah tried to move but I wouldn't drop her hand. "You can't put us in different patrols!" I yelled at Sam. The rest of the pack flinched back.

"Yes I can. I am the alpha and my word is law!" Sam yelled back. "You and Leah will be in different patrols." He said and looked away from me.

"No!" I roared and shook uncontrollably. I was about to phase and attack Sam when Leah dropped my hand to put both her hands on my face. "Jake, calm down. Please calm down. Don't do this, you'll regret it. I'll be fine." She said, trying to comfort me. I calmed down but only slightly. "What if Emily was a werewolf and had to run patrols? What if there were crazy killer vampires on the loose? Would you run patrols without her? Would you be able to sleep knowing she could be dying any second?" I snarled at Sam. I saw his face twist in pain. He sighed and looked at me. "I'll think about it." He said and faced the others.

"The last group will be Carl, Nick, Quil, and Jacob." Sam said. The pack talked amongst themselves. I crumpled to the ground and put my head in my hands. Leah got on the ground next to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. I would go crazy, I would kill Sam," I said and started shaking. Leah began to rock us back and forth.

"It'll be ok Jacob. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." She said softly. I turned to her with a tortured expression. "But how will I know if anything happens? What if you get attacked and I'm too late? I would never forgive myself." I said and buried my face in my hands. Leah pried my hands away from my face and I stared at her.

My eyes began to tear up and she put her hand on my cheek. I hugged her and hid my face in her neck. She rubbed my back and I tightened my grip on her. "Never leave me, please." I whispered to her softly.

"I'll never leave you Jacob Black, never." She replied softly and began to run her hands through my hair, calming me. The rest of the pack kept their distance and Sam went in to the house to talk with Emily and Jared. Carl, Nick, and Quil gathered around Leah and I. Carl tried to pat me on the back but I let out a low growl.

He quickly pulled his hand back and looked at the others. "Jake," Quil said softly. I sighed and stood up, bringing Leah with me. I held her close one more time before letting her go. I kissed her once before she walked over to her patrol group. I looked at my fellow werewolves.

"We'll just run the diamond formation. I'll take front, Nick on my right, Carl on my left, and Quil in the back. So if we get attacked we'll be close together and ready." I said in a hoarse voice. The others nodded but stayed silent. A few minutes later Sam came out and called my group.

- Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Quil, switch groups with Leah. Jake, don't make me regret this." Sam said in an aged voice. I nodded quickly and wrapped Leah up in a bear hug as soon as she was close enough. "I love you," I whispered to her.

"I love you too," She whispered back. I set her down but kept a firm hold on her hand. "Leah, you'll take Quil's place in the back of the diamond." I said to her. She nodded and looked at the others. They turned away, blushing. I let out a low warning growl and they lowered their heads slightly.

My position was beta of the pack. I had never challenged Sam for alpha, but I had the urge to. My wolf was begging to fight, claim what was rightfully mine. Sam was born to follow me, but I didn't want that kind of responsibility. Sam could sense that my wolf wanted to fight but I wouldn't let it. When we were wolves if I disobeyed at all he would unleash his wraith. But I couldn't blame him. He needed to assert his authority or the pack would fall in to chaos.

When everyone was organized Sam called everyone together. "We'll start running patrols immediately. When you run, circle all of La Push and parts of Forks. We don't have permission to guard Forks yet but I will get it by tomorrow. If you smell a vampire other than the one killed, Jacob," Sam said to me. I took off my pants and phased. Everyone else followed and I brought the scent of the destroyed vampire to my thoughts. Everyone got the scent and phased back.

"Call the others through you're thoughts. Only howl if you find one or are within a three mile radius of one. We can't howl all the time or else people will become scared and do irrational things. I want everyone to leave the window in your room open, or if you don't have a window in you're room open the closest one. If someone finds a vampire we need to be together." Sam explained. No one said anything.

"And last, if you find a vampire, don't immediately attack. Attempt to communicate. If we can sort this out everything will be fine. But don't, under any circumstance, let your guard down. The second you let your guard down you'll be dead as a door nail." He finished and looked at each pack brother, and sister, as they shivered. I squeezed Leah's hand and she squeezed back.

"My group will run the first patrol, Paul's next, then Jacobs, and Embry's last. Don't forget, we'll run in eight hour shifts. The group that comes after you will contact you when your patrol is over. Never let your guard down." Sam said and took of his clothes to phase.

The rest of his group followed suite and phased before running in to the forest. I gripped Leah's hand and heard the other wolves with imprints thinking about how'd they tell them. Paul sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Leah and I walked over to him. "Let's go home," I said and Paul nodded. We phased and ran to our house.

When we got back Rachel ran outside and Paul wrapped her up in a bear hug. "What's going on?" She asked quietly. Paul sighed and looked down at her. "I'll explain inside. We walked inside and Paul sat Rachel down at the table. I took Leah up to our room where we laid down on the bed. "What do you think is going to happen?" Leah asked quietly. "I don't know. But I'll kill any vampire that comes close to you. I promise." I said to her and wrapped my arms around her. She curled in to my embrace. "What if Bella comes back?" She asked and I tensed.

"I hold no feelings for her anymore. She is one of them and nothing more." I said and crushed her to my body. "Sorry," She whispered and buried her head in the crook of my neck. I lightly stroked her hair and she looked at me.

I kissed her lightly and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I shifted so that I was on top of her. "We have eight hours, what do you want to do?" She asked me sexily. "Uh, play dominoes?" I said jokingly.

"Ok," she said and tried to move but I took her arms and forced them above her head. "Last time I checked this isn't how you play dominoes," She said breathlessly. I shrugged and kissed her again. I could feel her growl and a growl of my own built. She ran her hands over my muscled chest and I slipped my fingers under her shirt.

I slowly slipped her shirt off her and she seemed relieved to have it off. I stared at her chest before I noticed her hands unbuttoning my pants. I kicked my pants off and groaned as she fondled me. I bucked gently against her hand and she smirked.

"Jake?" Paul called from downstairs. I sighed and turned my head to the door.

"What?" I called down. Leah ran her hands through my hair and drove me crazy.

"You should probably come down here," Paul said and I could tell he was suppressing a laugh. I growled and got off of Leah. I pulled my pants on when I heard Paul again. "And bring Leah!" He said, not even trying to hide his laugh this time. Leah put her clothes back on and I took her hand as we went in to the kitchen where Rachel was smiling and Paul was doubled over on the floor laughing.

"What?" I asked Paul angrily. He handed me a pair of binoculars and pointed at a tree in the distance. I looked at he tree with the binoculars and started shaking. Carl, Nick, and Matt had binoculars and were pointing them at where our bedroom was. Leah took them out of my hands and looked. She growled and I went for the door but Leah put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't be too rough," She said and I nodded.

When I was outside I ran a mile to the tree and when I got to it yelled up the tree, "What the hell do you think you're doing!". Carl and Matt fell but caught themselves before trying to scramble back up the tree. "Oh no you don't!" I snarled and began to climb. They jumped down and tried to run but I grabbed them and threw them to the ground. "Stay!" I yelled.

The froze, unable to argue with their superior. "Stay away from Leah," I said slowly, trying to control myself. "But," Nick said, starting to stand up. Before he could say anything else my fist connected with his jaw. He crumpled to the ground and bowed his head. "I said stay away." I restated and glared at them. "If I catch you spying on my imprint again you'll pay for it with your flesh." I warned and started walking away. A few seconds later I heard them scramble away.

I ran back to our house and opened the door to see Paul on the floor laughing again from watching me. Rachel was laughing but I couldn't find Leah. I walked in to our room to see her laying under the covers of our bed. I walked over and got under the covers behind her.

I pressed my body against her's and wrapped my arm protectively around her waist. "They wont be doing that again, unless they want to die." I said softly to her. Leah chuckled and turned to face me. She buried her face in my neck and I softly stroked her hair. "What if we run in to a vampire?" She said. I kissed her hair lightly.

"Then I will protect you with my life." I whispered in to her ear.

"I know, thats the problem. I don't want you to die, I would never forgive myself." She said and I wrapped my arms around her. I crushed her to my body and I felt something wet on my neck. "Are you crying?" I asked softly. She looked up at me and I saw the tears in her eyes.

I kissed away the tears streaming down her face and took her face in my hands. "We will be fine. Nothing will happen to you and I will be fine. I promise." I said to her. She stared in to my eyes and I kissed her softly. Leah rarely had moments of weakness so I always let her know I was there when she was.

She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Where were we?" She asked breathlessly. "Hang on," I said and got up. She looked at me, confused, until she saw me close the blinds. "Just in case," I said and went back to her. I crawled back on to her and kissed her again. I slowly took her shirt off and kissed her neck. She unbuttoned my pants and I kicked them off once more. She rubbed me and I bucked in to her hand. She grinned and I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I pushed in to her.

She gasped and tightened her grip on me. I slowly started to thrust in to her and captured her lips with my own. I could feel her moan and I started thrusting faster in to her. She dug her nails in to my back and started sucking on my neck. After giving me a few hickeys she let her head fall back against the bed and rode the waves of ecstasy as we climaxed together.

I pulled out of her and wrapped my arms around her. She cuddled up to me and sighed. "I love you," I whispered in to her ear. She yawned and looked up at me.

"I love you too," She said before falling asleep. I rested my head next to hers and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

I woke up an hour before our patrol. I gently shook Leah awake and we got dressed. I growled when Leah mentioned that we should go get the others. "I say we let them sleep in and leave them to Sam's wraith." I growled. She looked at me with a smile and took my hand. We left the house and walked to get Carl, then Nick. Leah went to get them and I stayed outside, trying to control my anger. They had the brains to stay a good distance from me.

When it was time for our shift I stood in front of Leah as she took off her clothes to shift. When Nick glimpsed back at us I snarled and he quickly snapped his head forward. When we all shifted I called out to Paul. _Hey man, your shift's over. Go get some sleep._ I said to him. He thanked me and they all left to get some food and sleep.

We started running in to the forest and easily picked up the scent of the others and followed the trail as it took us in a circle around La Push and some of Forks. The others were mostly quiet aside from the lone comments about something unimportant. After a few hours Carl and Nick, not being used to running for long periods of time because they were new wolves, got bored and started to let their minds wander. Unfortunately for Nick, he let his mind wander too much and I saw a picture of what he thought Leah would look like without a shirt on. It disappeared as soon as it appeared but I still saw it.

I snarled and turned around and knocked Nick to the ground. He yelped but couldn't do anything because I was his superior. I bit down on his neck and he let out a high pitched yelp. Carl whimpered but stayed back. _If you ever think about Leah like that again, you'll be running with only one ear._ I snarled at him and hit him in the side with my paw before letting him get up.

We started running again and it was quiet for awhile. But after another hour Carl started to think of random pieces of songs from the radio. When he couldn't remember part of a song someone else would usually fill in the rest. It entertained us for the most part but I was still furious at Nick. Leah could sense it and tried to calm me through our linked thoughts. It helped, but I still wanted to rip Nick up.

I could feel him flinch as he heard my thoughts. _How much long-_ He started but stopped the same time that everyone else did. We slowed down and followed the vampire stench. I reached out with my mind to try and find anyone else. After running for another minute I felt someone phase.

_Quil, we picked up a trail, seems fresh. The vampire should only be about ten miles away._ I said as soon as I heard him.

_Kay, I'll tell Sam and he'll send some wolves. Be careful, ok?_ Quil said.

_We will._ I said and with that Quil phased, leaving us to follow the trail. _Ok, when the others get here we're gonna hunt the bloodsucker down. We run, hunt, and kill as one, regardless of how much we like each other._ I said, pointing the last one at Nick. The others nodded and we followed the scent. It only took a few minutes before other wolves phased.

Sam, Embry, and Seth began to run to where we were. _When did you pick up the scent?_ Sam asked as they raced toward us.

_Just like ten minutes. We've been following it._ I informed him. I could sense him nodding and they soon caught up with us. Sam ran in front with me only slightly behind him on his right, Embry on his left, Leah behind me, Seth behind Embry, Carl behind Leah, and Nick behind Seth.

We all kicked it up a notch and were soon racing through the forest, following the scent of the vampire. After a half hour we finally found the vampire. It was alone and we surrounded it. It jumped in surprise and crouched down, baring it's fangs. We crouched and snarled in return.

Sam phased to human but kept a good distance. The vampire looked at Sam but didn't change his stance. "Who are you?" Sam asked the vampire. It hissed at him and we all snarled. "Who are you?" Sam asked again, staying calm. The vampire looked around at us and finally spoke. "My name is Alexander." He said.

"Where are you from?" Sam asked. The vampire smirked at Sam.

"Italy," He replied. A few of us snarled.

"How many are you?" Sam continued.

"You like asking questions, don't you?" He said but Sam revealed nothing. "Ten, but more will come." The vampire said vaguely.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked. The vampire smiled and turned his head away. We all snarled and took a step closer. The vampire flinched. "The one called Bella, we are here to ensure she has been transformed." The vampire admitted.

"The Cullens have left, including Bella. We do not know where they went, but they left about a year ago in the middle of the night and no one has seen or heard from them since." Sam said to the bloodsucker.

I could see Leah from the corner of my eye searching me for any emotion but I showed none. I was not lying when I said I held no more feelings for her. "So, if that's why your here than you should leave. You may check the house, it's empty. But I must force you to leave, we don't want a fight." Sam said with authority.

The vampire laughed and looked at each of us. "Bella may not be here, but we still take care of any problems we find." It said and looked around. We snarled and took another step forward. "Go ahead, kill me. They already know about you. You'll be exterminated by the end of the month." He said. Sam phased and ordered for us to attack. It's screams could only be heard for a moment. We ripped it to shreds and Sam used his lighter to set it on fire.

_We need to gather everyone to tell them what we heard. When we get out of the woods everyone split up and go get the rest of the pack and meet at my house as soon as you can._ Sam instructed. We all agreed and when we got out of the forest phased and raced to find the others. Leah and I ran to our house and woke Paul up. "Paul, we need to go, Sam's calling a meeting. We found a vampire." With that Paul kissed Rachel and raced out the house with Leah and I. Paul went to get Quil and Leah and I went to get Brady and Collin. When we got them we raced to Sam's house.

When we got to Sam's house it was already filled with wolves. Sam made everyone get out and wait in the front yard. He called Paul and they carried Jared out and set him in a folding chair. He had to stay off his leg for at least another day. If he used it at all it would set wrong and we would have to find a way to reset the bone.

As soon as Sam came out everyone started asking questions. Sam held up his hand and everyone went quiet. "This will go much faster if we are all wolves." Sam said and everyone tok off their clothes and phased. When everyone's minds connected Sam made everyone be quiet. He ran the conversation with the vampire through the connected minds and everyone snarled.

When it was over Sam made everyone quiet again. _Now, we don't know who they are or how many there actually are. He said that there are currently ten, eight now, but we don't know how many more will come, if any._ There were quiet murmurs but it died down. _They said they were looking for the Cullens, perhaps that's why they left so suddenly. We may need to track them down._ There was more murmuring, louder this time but it died down again. _The vampire also said, we would be exterminated by the end of the month._ Everyone burst out yelling questions. Sam had to yell over everyone to speak. "Everyone be quiet!" Sam yelled.

The pack went silent and Sam looked at each individual wolf. _Now, We don't know if he was telling the truth, but he seemed to be. If we want to fight this thing and win we need to start planning and know what we do in any circumstance._ Sam said and everyone nodded.

_We will continue running patrols but six hours each. If you see a lone vampire, try to get any information out of it you can. If they refuse to cooperate destroy them. If there are two, do the same. If there are more than two sound the alarm and fall back. Fall back to my house. I will try to stay a wolf most of the time. I still want everyone to keep a window open to listen for a howl._

_ If anyone is harmed during a fight, send them home and I will send someone to run patrols in their place. Remember, it is our duty to protect the tribe at all costs, but that doesn't mean you should get yourself killed in an outnumbered fight. Protect each other and make smart decisions. _And with that, Sam finished his speech.

_Embry, it your patrol's turn._ Sam said. They nodded and ran off to patrol.

everyone else phased and started talking to each other. Paul filled Jared in who couldn't phase. "Jacob, come here for a second, would you?" Sam said. I walked over to him and he took me aside.

"I know this is a sensitive topic, but did Bella ever tell you where they would go if they left?" He asked me softly. I searched my memory but came up blank. I shook my head when a memory resurfaced. "Wait, I remember Bella once talking to the other Cullens about a coven like theirs that drank animal instead of human blood up in Alaska. She didn't say exactly where though," I told him.

Sam nodded and thought. "I think our only option would be to get someone up to Alaska and find them. We need to find out if they know what we're dealing with. How long do you think it would take to run up to Alaska?" Sam said. I shrugged.

"Maybe a couple of days." I said.

"How would you feel about trying to locate the Cullens?" Sam asked.

"Would it only be me?" I asked. Sam nodded.

"You're the fastest we've got besides Leah, and you'll have my throat if I try to send her up there by herself. I can only afford to send one person." Sam said. I nodded and looked at Leah. "It's very possible you'll run in to some vampires, are you sure you want to go? I could send someone else," Sam asked.

"No, I know their scents best and I can make it there and back within a week. I'll leave tomorrow." I said. Sam nodded and went to talk to the others. I turned around and walked over to Leah. "What was that about?" She asked me.

"Sam wants me to run to Alaska to try and find the Cullens, see if we can find anything else out about these vampires. I'll be gone about a week." I said. She stared at me and I wrapped my arms around her. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to run up, get some info about the vampires, and come back down." I said, trying to soothe her. " We can run at up to two hundred miles per hour, It will only take a couple of days*."

"What if you run in to other vampires?" She asked quietly.

"Sam said it was very possible that I would run in to some." I said. She buried her head in my chest. "Don't worry, I've taken on lone vampires before. I was fine in the newborn battle." I said softly.

"But the entire pack was there fighting with you." She said, crying softly. I wiped away her tears with my thumb and cradled her face with my hand. "It will only be a week at most. The more information we have on these vampires, the faster we can take care of them." I said softly.

"When do you leave?" She asked me.

"Tomorrow." I said. She nodded and returned to her strong nature. "Don't worry, we'll both be fine. Just promise me you'll be here when I get back." She nodded again and I kissed her lightly. "Lets go home, I need to get some extra clothes." I said and we began to walk back to our house.

When we were at our house I grabbed a thick shirt and replaced my short jeans for long ones. to pass the time we played some board games that we had and a few card games. We played poker and just used different types of candy. Rachel joined us and so did Paul when he got back.

When it got dark out Leah and I retired to our room. She cuddled up to my large frame and I wrapped my arms around her. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. I, on the other hand, couldn't fall asleep. I just kept thinking about what the leech said. If anything happened to Leah, I would destroy every bloodsucker I could until I died. I would do everything I could to avenge her. As I thought about hunting vampires I slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update! My internet was having serious issues but we figured out the problem so I'm gonna start updating 1 or 2 times a week. Please review, I can do nothing but improve and I read every review. ~Shift

When I woke up it was seven. Leah was missing. I panicked until I remembered that she was probably running patrol. Sam must have already got someone to replace me. I got up and stretched out my limbs and grabbed a light but warm jacket. I tied it to one leg and went downstairs.

I didn't bother to eat anything, I would just catch a deer sometime. I had to get up there as fast as I could. I went out of the house and went in to the woods. I tied the shirt and pants to my other leg and phased. "Good morning." Leah said to me as she ran patrol. "Good morning to you." I replied.

I started running north and talked to Leah and Sam who was running patrol in my place. After a few hours I was well in to Canada and Leah's shift was over. The others phased but she stayed wolf a few minutes longer to say goodbye. "I love you, please be safe." I said to her. She laughed.

"Thats what I should be telling you. I will." She said and with that phased back to human. The next patrol came but I remained silent. It made the time go by faster. The other patrol also stayed silent, on the look for leeches. But there were none to be seen or smelt.

After another hour I was passed the city Prince Rupert and decided to look for something to eat. After a few minutes I found a herd of deer. There were multiple bucks with a few does. I carefully chose my prey and lunged in to the clearing. I easily took down the oldest looking buck and snapped his neck.

I let the wolf take over and ate peacefully. My stomach growled as I ate. It only took about ten minutes for me to eat the majority of the deer. I left some for the other creatures here. I stretched and looked around until I was facing north. Luckily wolves had an excellent sense of direction. I launched in to the forest and began to run again.

I could feel the temperature dropping with every step I took. It would be about another hour before it started to bother me. At least I had grabbed a jacket. I could hear the wildlife around me, fleeing from me and from other minor threats. As I ran a horrible stench hit my nose.

I wrinkled my nose but didn't stop. A vampire must have run past here recently. _You ok Jake? _I heard Embry ask me. It must have been his patrol.

_Yeah, I'm good. Just found a leech track. Gonna try to get out of here before any find me._ I said. Embry nodded and continued running. _Oh, and don't tell Leah I ran in to a trail, it'll just scare her._ I asked. Embry agreed and we fell back in to silence. I picked up the pace slightly to try and get away from any vampires in the area.

After about ten minutes the air was fresh again. The trip was going to be shorter than expected, good. I could hear the patrol starting to talk to themselves. _Didya hear about Nick and Jacob?_ One of the noobs said. When a bunch of new wolves started phasing we debated calling them pups, but that just seemed lame. Then Paul came back from patrol with some of them and started complaining about how they were noob wolves. So it just stuck.

Huh, news travels fast. They must have forgotten I was here, their loss. _I heard that Nick started 'thinking' about Leah and Jake flipped out._ I heard Tyler say. I debated making my presence known but decided against it. I stayed quiet and focused on the woods. Embry seemed to catch my drift and said nothing. _Yeah, Jake threatened to rip his ear off if he did that again._ Kyle said.

_Why? It's not like no one thinks about it._ Tyler said. My ears pressed against my skull. _She's the only female wolf, she's always around, and she's probably the only naked girl the wolves are going to see besides their imprints or the internet. _I held back the snarl that was forming in my mouth.

_Jake should learn to share. _Tyler said and be and Kyle started to laugh. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I snarled and they heard it through the link. _Oh shit,_ Kyle said.

_When I get back there I am going to teach you noobs your place._ I snarled at them. They immediately turned to Embry. _Why didn't you tell us?_ They whined.

_Because this way Jake gets the truth, plus its a lot more fun._ Embry said and barked a laugh. They shut up and Brady, who had been quiet the entire time, chuckled. I ran faster, trying to burn of some steam. _Hey Embry, will you tell Leah to phase when you get off your shift? If she's asleep leave her and I'll ask the next patrol._ He nodded and I let my mind be taken over by my inner wolf.

It was much easier as a wolf to run. I didn't think about unimportant things, I kept a sharp eye out for anything out of place, and it was more peaceful. It was starting to get cold, which was saying something considering I constantly was 108 degrees. I could smell other people and guessed I was nearing another big city.

After another half hour of running I saw a sign through the woods on the highway that said Juneau. I started to swerve away from the city when I smelled something off. It seemed familiar. I started following it towards the city until it became stronger. Then it hit me. It was Emmett's scent. It was only a few days old. I began to follow it towards the city. When I was close enough I phased and quickly put on my clothes.

I shivered slightly and zipped up the jacket. I walked toward the city and entered the city's limits within ten minutes. I followed the scent, having some difficulty with my limited human sense of smell and all the strangers. I followed the scent for an hour before finally coming to stop at a large house on the outskirts of the city.

I sniffed once for good measure, smelling the rest of the Cullen Clan and some other leeches. I heard someone stifle a gasp and smiled. There was Edward. I walked up to the door but before I could knock the door was swung open and Edward stood staring at me. Five other vampires looked around him at me. I could recognize Bella, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Jacob!" Edward gasped. "What are you doing all the way up here?". Bella was at his side in a second. The smell hit me like a brick wall. She had been changed. I shook my head and shifted from foot to foot. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please come in." Edward said and stepped to the side. My instincts told me to run, being in a small enclosed area surrounded by vampires. But I pushed my fears aside and stepped in to the small house. I could see them watching my movement.

It hit me again, almost making me gag. The sickly sweet stench that radiated from them. It burned my nose but I said nothing. "Jacob! What are you doing here!" Bella said and tried to move to hug me but was stopped by Edward. "Wait, let him calm down." Edward said quietly.

"Is he mad?" Bella asked, confused. Edward shook his head.

"He's the only wolf in a confined space surrounded by vampires." He said. Bella's mouth made a small O and she stepped back. I slowly took in a breath and looked around. I saw Carlisle come down some stairs and I smiled slightly. If there was ever a vampire I wouldn't want to kill in a fight, it was the gentle leader.

"I thought I smelled you." He said and smiled. "What brings you here?" He asked politely. I took in a breath and looked around. I could see Edward, Bella Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and three other vampires I didn't recognize. I suddenly felt calm and snapped my head to Jasper.

"Sorry, you were so tense and I wanted to make it easier." He said. I nodded slightly and looked back to Carlisle. "A coven of vamps came to Forks and we need to get rid of them." I started. "They wont peacefully leave and one attacked Jared. We've killed two so far." I said. Carlisle's face fell and I could see Bella from the corner of my eye with her mouth open. "How many are there?" Carlisle asked.

"They said there were ten, but more were going to come." I said.

"Did you have a discussion with one?" He asked. I nodded. "What else did they tell you?" He asked curiously.

I looked at Bella and she looked at me confused. "They said there were ten but more would come, they were from Italy, they came to see if Bella was changed yet, and that even though she wasn't there they still would take care of any 'problems they find." I explained. Carlisle sighed and it was echoed by every vampire in the room.

"I'm extremely sorry we dragged you in to this." Edward said. I looked at him questioningly. "Would you like to sit down?" He asked, gesturing to a chair. I walked over to the chair and sat down.

Everyone came over to greet me. "What's been up, wolfy?" Emmett asked me in his booming voice. "Nothing, just picking on the younger ones." I said. He laughed and slapped me on the shoulder. Bella came over and game me a light hug. It felt weird, she was missing her usual warmth. She sensed my uneasiness. "Sorry Jacob, but this is what I want." She said. I shook my head.

"I am glad your happy. But I need to be getting back as soon as I can." I said and she nodded. I looked to Edward and he came to sit in a chair across from me. "The coven that is troubling you is the Volturi. They are an ancient, very powerful coven. They consider themselves the 'government' of vampires. They create the rules, and enforce them. They don't take lightly to wolves," He explained.

"How do we get rid of them?" I asked him. He sighed.

"No one knows. The last time anyone challenged the Volturi they were all destroyed accept for two. The coven was the same size as them. The problem is, half of them have special abilities." Carlisle said, entering the conversation. "I'm guessing you are wanting to get back now?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Ok, I'll make a list of the Volturi guard, what you'll be up against, and their abilities. I don't know of any weaknesses. I know the treaty is gone, but if you need us we would be willing to come down and help you. You helped us when we needed help, and the least we can do is return the favor." He said. I nodded and smiled lightly.

After making the list I stuck it in my pocket and everyone came to say goodbye except the three vampires I didn't know. "I also wrote down my and Edward's phone numbers incase you need or help." Carlisle said. I nodded and shook his hand.

I shook the other's hands and went to the door. emmett opened it for me and I said my thank you's before running off towards the forest. When I was secluded by the trees I stripped and tied my clothes to my legs and quickly shifted. I shook out my fur and looked around before running back towards Forks.

Please review, I can only improve!  
>~Shift<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back it seems! I'm sorry it took so long for an update, it seems as though I'm only inspired in Oregon. I'll write up as much as I can and see how far I can get while I'm here. I hope you enjoy this chapter, took awhile to write! I don't own Twilight...

It was quiet in my mind. They must be switching shifts. I enjoyed the peace and let my wolf take over again. It was soothing to just run alone sometimes, enjoy the fresh air and feel like there was nothing to worry about. It left time to really think about everything.

Like if what the Cullens said was true, Sam would not be happy. I hadn't bothered to look at the list so I didn't know how many there were besides what the leech had said. But we don't even know if they're telling the truth. If he was then we were in for a real fight.

There might even be some new wolves. I don't know if I could deal with anymore noobs. I was already furious with the ones we have now. That reminded me that I had to teach Tyler and Kyle their place. Then I heard a voice in my mind.

_Hey there, wolfy. _I smiled, if a wolf could smile.

_Hey baby. I've missed you._ I said.

_Did you find them?_ She asked me. I went over the entire experience in my mind. She growled at the memory of being surrounded by vampires, snarled when I didn't know a few of them. I went over what Carlisle said and Leah was deep in thought.

When I was done she thought about what Carlisle said about the vampires and I could almost literally feel the click in her head as she had a breakthrough. _Those must be the vampires that we had to avoid after the newborn battle. They said that they don't take kindly to werewolves. _My eyes widened in surprise and I started running faster. _I have to get to Sam. He'll want to know this information ASAP._ I could feel Leah tensing up. _What's wrong-_ I began then I felt it through the mind link. There was a vampire, and it was close.

_Quick, howl! Signal the others!_ I said, borderline commanding. I could hear the earsplitting howl as if I was right next to her. A few seconds later voices filled our minds. They were closing in on Leah's position, fast. In less than a minute five wolves were with her. They all could smell the bloodsucker too.

They began to pursue it and soon they were on it's tail. It was running the perimeter of La Push, staying just outside the border. After a few more minutes the pack caught up to it. The vampire snarled and slowed down. They surrounded it and forced the vampire to stop.

It snarled and looked around, ready to attack. _Watch each other's backs. He's seeing who's weakest. _Sam ordered. Leah puffed up and her fur bristled, making her look much bigger. _That's my girl_. I said to Leah. _I'll be there by the end of the day_ I said and became silent, letting her listen to Sam.

Sam phased and put on shorts. "Who are you?" Sam asked the bloodsucker calmly. The vampire snarled and stepped towards Sam, causing everyone to step closer. "I don't have to tell you anything." The vampire spit.

"You are in no position to act aggressive. One wrong move and we'll end you faster than you can say 'shit'." Sam said. The vampire stood up and smirked.

"No matter, we shall exterminate you soon enough." He said smiling.

"Say what you will. We'll take care of you when you come." Sam said and turned around. He had balls to turn his back to a leech. The vampire snarled and lunged at Sam. Sam didn't even flinch. Before the leech could touch Sam, the pack was ripping him to shreds. Sam took off his pants and shifted. _Thanks guys. I could tell we weren't going to get anything else from him. _ Everyone agreed and waited for orders. _We will continue with the regular patrols. The rest of you can return to what you were doing._ Sam said. _My patrol will start. Let's go._

Sam's patrol started running the perimeter of La Push again. I yawned and slowed down. I needed to sleep soon. I hadn't smelled any leeches for a couple hours, so I should be good. I came to a stop and curled up next to a tree. I yawned again and said goodnight to Leah who was running patrol again.

When I woke up it was midday. I yawned and stretched. Paul's patrol was running. I said good morning and started running again. No one was really talking, I enjoyed the silence. It meant nothing was wrong at the moment. Nothing had happened after the last vampire, which made me worried. I needed to tell Sam about what I learned. He would want to hear this in person.

After a couple hours Paul picked up a faint vampire scent. It was new, a vampire had run about ten miles away in the last hour. _Are they patrolling a few miles out farther than us? _Max asked.

_I don't know. Seth, go find Sam and tell him. _Paul ordered. Seth hesitated leaving patrol for a second but after a few seconds bolted towards Sam's house. _Stay alert. We need to be ready for them if they come. _Paul said. I was only a few hours away.

After about ten minutes Sam joined us. _What happened Paul?_ He asked.

_We picked up a leech scent. It's fresh, but about ten miles out. I think they're patrolling around us._ He explained. Sam snarled and ran towards them, Seth on his heels.

_Did you just catch the scent? _Sam asked.

_Yeah, about ten minutes ago._ Paul said. Sam and Seth caught up with the patrol. Paul eased back, letting Sam take the lead. _That's probably what they're doing. The leeches that we caught were probably trying to find our trail and map out our perimeter. We'll have to start pushing out our perimeter, force them back. _

_If they want a fight, we'll bring them a fight._ I had stayed silent up until now.

_Do we have to fight? Can't we try to talk to them first?_ I suggested. Normally I'd be all for a big fight with the bloodsuckers, but I had too much to lose.

_We already talked to them, multiple times, and they've made it clear that they weren't leaving without a fight. I don't like to put the pack in danger, but I see no other choice. We have to protect the tribe, above all else. It's our duty._ Sam said, his voice taking on the Alpha tone. I wanted to argue, but if I wanted to persuade Sam I'd have to be face to face with him, not just through the mind link.

I was only about an hour out, and when I'd get back to the perimeter, if the leeches are patrolling around us I'll catch the scent and see how far out. Sam heard my thoughts. _Be careful when you come back Jake, I'll send a couple wolves to meet you in case you run in to any. _He said.

_Thanks Sam, but I don't know if I'll need them. _I said, but I knew Sam was gonna send a couple wolves anyway. It was an hour out though, I didn't have to worry about it yet.

As I neared La Push I could smell vampires. They had been here about half an hour ago. Sam could hear my thoughts and snarled. _They _have_ been patrolling around us. Jake, get back here as soon as you can. I don't want you running in to any vampires alone._ He said, the Alpha voice seeping in.

I sprinted through the trail and told Sam where is was strongest. It was about 12 miles out of La Push. _I'm going home to see Leah._ I told Sam.

_Ok, take a rest but be ready to patrol when it's your turn. _He said. I ran back to my house and phased just inside the trees.


End file.
